Teela's secret
by busard
Summary: What if Teela had her telepathic power again but this time she hide it from her father. What will change in her life and the life of the others with this secret. Based on the 2000's show.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I come back with a new story. I hope you like it. This story is based on the 2000's show.

Chapter 1 : A new power ?

All had happen only a few days after the horrible attack from the snakes men. He-man had save the day like always but the cost of this victory is huge. No one in the palace is in the mood of joy, on the contrary. Even prince Adam had lost almost of his fun-loving face. Teela is worried for him. Never before she had see him so down. And she don't like it. Adam is now more a charge to her than the friend he used to be, but it don't means that she love to see him with sad eyes. She can't help herself but as soon as He-man had come she had forget all her dream about marrying Adam one day. No one can compete against the savior of Eternia, not even the prince.

This day when she wake up, Teela heard some maid say that she must be ashamed by the way she treat her friend. This fact had angered her. How does the maid critique the way she treat Adam ? She had all the right to tell him when he made a mistake. And she had the right to yell at him when he leave the battlefield. Adam is a very good fighter with a sword, she know this. He had win countless time against her in their spare session when they fight with swords. So she don't understand why he don't want to fight at her and He-man side. Plus, if she is so wrong why nor her father, nor king Randor had said anything to her about her yelling to Adam ? It's her duty to help him to see how wrong his way of life is, and if she had to belittle him in the process, she don't see anything wrong with it.

Teela leave her room in fury. Not only the maid had refuse to apologies about what she had said, but she had also swore that she don't have say anything to Teela except the "Good morning Captain". Teela had ask her what she think about the way she treat Adam and the maid had answer that it is not her business to think about it. But the maid had clearly not look into Teela's face when she had made this answer. Teela knows that the maid had lie to her but she can't have find any proof, so she had let the maid go.

Teela need a way to evacuate some stress. A smile reach her mouth when she see Adam coming to her way. What a better way to be stress less than to yell and made fun of him ? Adam is too easy going to be mad at her and she know it. This is actually the better way to her to feel good again. And after all, Adam deserve some yelling for his last run away. She won't be too hard to him but he need to understand that he had some duty and he can't escape at his fate as the future king of Eternia. He need someone to put some sens into him and Teela is willing to do the job.

Adam had stay still as long as Teela had lectured him. Nothing in his face had show any sadness about the fact that his ex-best friend made so much fun of him. Only his eyes had refuse to make contact with hers, but it is not the first time that he doing something like that. Each time his father or her yell at him, he had look at his feet. Like if he deserve their yelling. And this fact had not help with the anger the king and Teela felt for him. If he had yell at her, like he would have done two years ago, Teela would have feel better. But this non respondent Adam scare her. She don't know how to act with him when he let her belittle him like this in front of the guards. He had no shame and she regret that one day he will be her king. She don't want to obey to a King who don't know how to put her in her place. Sometime, like this one, Adam disgust her so much that she think she can hate him.

She leave him alone with a real feeling of disgust. She don't want to see him again this day. Suddenly she heard him say " At last it's finish ! Sometime i think i can hate her !". She turn around but found the spot where Adam was a minute ago empty. She ask the guards and they say that the prince had leave the place as soon as the captain had turn her back to him. The guard say also that the prince had leave without saying a word. Teela don't understand what happen to her. For the second time she had heard something that the others have not heard.

Her first thought is to go to her father to explain what happen to her, like she had done the first time she had some telepathie. The idea stun her. Can she have her telepathie back ? Is it possible ? Maybe. If she had this once, there is no way she can't have it again. She don't understand why this power had come to her again, but she don't think it's a so good idea to tell this to her father. He was scared the first time and she don't want to scare him again. After all, if this power had come again he can go away as easily. And she don't want to work alone because she know that the others would be afraid of her if they know that she can read their mind again. For now, she think that it's for the best if she keep this as a secret.

The whole day Teela had try to read the others mind but she can have succeed only a couple of time. One time with a guard who think that he wait impatiently to go to bed, and the other time with Cringer who think about finding something to eat. She is not pleased by her result, but she think that she is right about the fact that this power will go away soon. The first time she can have read everybody mind and now she can have read some thought of four people for the hundreds she had meet this day. She forget this thought when she heard the alarm. Skeletor had come back and it's time to fight him again.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In castle Grayskull the sorceress had call Man-at -arm. She had something important to tell him. Teela will reach her twentieth birthday in a few month and the sorceress is afraid that she start to show some power. She is not sure but there is a chance that her daughter has some power before she become the new sorceress. And if it's the case, the best way for everyone is for Teela to go to Grayskull and start to train for her future role. She felt no sorrow for the lonely existence her daughter must have if she come to Grayskull. Like she had felt no sorrow when she had give the sword of power to prince Adam. The both of them are born to fulfill their destiny and for no other purpose. She know that Duncan will fight a little more for Teela freedom than he had fight for Adam. But she also know that Duncan is proud of the destiny of Teela, he just hope that she can stay with him a little longer. The sorceress had no worry about the future. Soon enough her daughter will take her place. The sound of an opening door cut her line of thoughts.

When his alarm ring Man-at-arm leave the castle to join the others masters and He-man in their fight. The sorceress look him leave her castle with a mind at peace. Duncan had swore to her that Teela had not show any sort of power until now, and he had promise to take a good look at her to see if she show any powers in the coming months. The sorceress know that Duncan is a man of his words, and she is sure that as soon as her daughter start to show some power she will be aware of it. If Teela show any power in the next four months then her daughter can stay in the palace until the time she become the next sorceress had come. If she show some power before her twentieth birthday then she is sure that Duncan would help her to made understand to her daughter that it's the best if she begin her training as soon as possible.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Skeletor had come with his full force to attack the palace. He had think that after their battle with the snakes men, the masters would have been tired and are no match for his minions. But he was wrong as always. The battle was harder for the masters and He-man but in the end Skeletor had call a retreat. His last act before leaving the battlefield was to cast a spell to He-man. His minding was not to hurt the hero but to kill him. Fortunately, Skeletor had not take the time to do a good aim and the blast had miss He-man by only a few inch. Teela had look at the hero and had smile when she had seen that he was not hurt. But he seem so exhausted that he don't have return her smile. She understand that because she is also very tired. She can't let her eyes leave his sight as long as she can. She hope that one day she can she him outside of a battlefield.

Teela turn around to her father and smile at him. She know it's time to return to the palace. She come to the wind raider and let her mind drift of to the sleep when a thought hit her.

" Why can't i have die ? I want to die !"

To be continued.

I know i have made Teela a bitch but frankly after having seen the 2000's show i can't help but think she is really a bitch with Adam. There is my first chapter for my new drama/romance fic. I don't know how long this story will last but i hope you enjoy it. I try to improve my grammar and spelling so don't be to hard on me, English is only my third language. If you want leave me a review. I try to post a chapter per week. Until then good day at all. Stéphanie.


	2. Chapter 2 : Who is he ?

Chapter 2 : Who is he ?

The thought Teela had heard before she succumb to the sleep can't have leave her head all the night. She don't know who had think something like this, she just know that the fact of someone who want so much to die had crush her heart. She don't know why, but as soon as she had heard that, it was like if her own heart had broke. The more she try to understand it, the more she is lost. Never before she had feel so much sorrow for someone she don't know who he is. She is angry with herself because if she don't have been so sleepy, she can have recognize the voice. She think she know the owner of the voice, but she is not capable of finding a face to the voice.

After a whole night without a rest sleep, Teela give over and leave her room. She don't want to heard again the maid thought. Deep in her heart she know she is unfair to Adam, but she is not the only one. The king and even her own father do the same with the young prince. Sometime, she dream that her life can be the same as it was before Adam turn sixteen and Skeletor escape. Life was so easy then. She had like the almost arrogant Adam. She wonder what had happen to him to change so much. She had lost her long life friend and she had found someone else she can love. Often she also wonder where He-man leave. She know so little about him. He always come when some danger appeared and after go away as soon as possible. How can she love someone when she see him only when there is a deadly situation ? Maybe it is just why she love him. He always come to rescue her and she is grateful. Can she have misunderstood her own feelings ? Is she really in love with He-man ? So much questions and no answers.

Her walk had lead her to Adam's room. She wonder why she had come here. She remember that Adam had think that he can hate her, so why coming to him ? She had no reason to knock at his door, but she found herself doing it. She regret her gesture almost immediately, but it is too late. The sight in front of her cut her breath. Never before she had see Adam so low. Deep sadness in his eyes and a look of plain in his face. She can't recognize him. What had happen to him ?

- I'm not late for my training captain.

The sorrow in his voice complete the picture. Just now Teela know only one thing. Adam is unhappy and she need to help him. But she don't know how, so she do the only thing she can think at this time. Surprisingly, it is not to yell at him, but instead she smile to him and told him that there is no practice today. What worried her the most is the fact that Adam don't return her smile. Never before he was so cold with her. Sure, she was hard with him but he had always come to her with a smile. Teela leave Adam alone and run to hide the fact that her tears fall freely.

In the garden Teela found a bench hidden and sit there. She need time to think about what had just happen. The only thing she is sure of is the fact that Adam is in pain and unhappy. Since when Adam had stop to smile at her ? Is it a month ago or for a longest time ? Was she such a bad friend to not have notice that the prince feel sad ? Is... is it possible.....Adam ? No ! It can't be ! There is no way that it was Adam who want so much to die. Is it so impossible ? just minutes ago she can't have read his mind. She had try but the pain and the sorrow deep inside his heart were too much for her. How can she have been so blind ? What can she do to help him ? Maybe her father know the answer, but she can't come to him to say this. Surely he want to know how she know that Adam feel such feelings and she is not ready to tell him that she had found her telepathic power again. She need to think about a way to made her father understand that Adam need his help without letting her secret escape her. Now she understand how hard it is to have to hide something important to her loved one. But she don't have any other solution. Something in her tell her that she can't let anyone know about her power this time, otherwise something drastic can happen to her. And for once she is ready to heard her inner voice.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In her castle the sorceress is watching her daughter. She think that her is something strange with the girl but she can't found out what it is. When she had become the sorceress of Grayskull she had lost almost all of her human feelings. Sure she love her daughter but it is not the same love that the queen feel about her son. The sorceress don't need to be disturbed by useless feelings. but sometime, like this, she regret to have give up for her feelings. She can't understand what happen in her daughter mind and heart. It's hard for her to not know her own blood but her destiny of the sorceress of Grayskull was so important to Eternia than the sacrifice of her daughter is a little thing in comparison. But maybe she can have her own daughter back with her soon. She really hope that Teela show some power soon. She never had any doubt about her daughter destiny. Like herself, one day, her daughter will become the sorceress of Grayskull. No one can stand to the path of this destiny, not even the prince. She need to tell Man-at-arm about the feelings the prince had for her daughter. If only Teela can show her power soon, a lot of worry would be spared for both of them.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In the palace, Teela had leave the garden without any answer. She come to her father office when she heard the king spoke with an angry voice to his son. She come near by Adam unnoticed by the king. She is ready to open her mouth when she heard Adam thought. " Please Elders, not her too." So she turn around without a word and leave Adam alone with his father. The surprise in the prince face is unmistakeably and Teela smile when she heard him think "Thank you". She know she can't do big things to made everyone happy, but if she can help Adam to escape from the depression he is in, she will be happy. She need time to think about what she had done with the beautiful relationship she once had with the prince. Maybe the thing can't be the same as before but she can improve her attitude. And maybe she can be again friend with Adam. That's just what she want for now.

Now she had some duty and after that she need to discuss with her father about the way almost of Adam's loved one treat him, including herself and her father. This is not a discussion she wait impatiently, but it need to be done. Her father can talk to the king after and made him see how much hard for his son he is. But even if her father don't want to do nothing, Teela swore to herself that she will help the prince no matter the cost. This is the less she can do after helping to put in in this state of depression. She is not proud of herself, and the worst is that she had needed to heard Adam think that he want to die to look at her way to treat the prince. She don't know if she can look at her face in a mirror without feeling disgust of herself, not soon at she promise to herself that she will change and be a better human being.

To be continued.

A short chapter i know. Next week there is the discussion between Teela and her father and the beginning of Teela's change.

Can someone tell me how to have a beta reader ? Thanks for the answer. Good week. Stephanie.


	3. Chapter 3 : The discussion

I know, the sorceress is not that bad, but for my plot i need her this way for a little long time. Enjoy. Thanks to Portrait of a scribe for beta-reading me.

Chapter 3 : The Discussion

All day long, Teela had tried to find a way to explain the situation to her father without revealing her secret. This was a discussion she dreaded having, but she didn't have another choice. Adam had convinced her of it. He had done his best at avoiding her all day and she could understand it. But what she couldn't understand was the fact that he had avoided the other Masters at the same time. The Masters were nice to the prince, except, maybe, for Buzz-Off, but he was who he was. So she didn't understand why Adam acted in such a way to them. She had tried to read his mind again, but the void there had frightened her. The only way she could think to resolve the situation was to talk with her father and let him do what needed to be done.

She took a deep breath and knocked at her father's door. Since she was a young child, she had only knocked at her father's door when she was in trouble. She couldn't help but smile at this thought. There were some things that, no matter how much time passed, always remained the same.

"Come in," said her father.

"Father? Are you alone? I need to talk to you."

"Yes, I am. What happened, Teela? Are you in trouble, again?"

Teela laughed at how her father knew her so well. But soon her laughter died, and it was with very serious eyes that she continued the difficult discussion.

"It's not me, father. It's ... I ...." She hesitated. "It's difficult to explain."

"Take your time, Teela. Just wait a moment while I close the door."

"Of course father. It would be bad if someone walked in while I was explaining my problem to you."

Man-at-Arms looked at his daughter with worried eyes. Was it possible that she had begun developing powers, and wanted to talk about them? He hoped he was wrong. He didn't want to give up his daughter, and he knew that if she started to show powers, her mother would want Teela to be with her. Sometimes he didn't understand the sorceress. He was sure that she loved her daughter deeply, but it was like the Sorceress was afraid to show some human feelings. She could be so cold sometimes that he couldn't help but be worried for his daughter's future. Teela was so full of life... He wondered how she could be a proper sorceress without crushing her spirit. With a heavy sigh, he came to Teela again after he had carefully locked the door.

"What is it, Teela?" he asked. "You know that you can tell me anything."

Teela was quiet for a second, carefully wording her question.

"Do you think that Adam is happy?" she finally asked.

Man-at-Arms was confused, though it showed little in his features. "Adam?" he queried. "Why? What has he to done to make you ask this?"

Teela didn't take the bait. "Please, father, answer my question."

Duncan could see that she wouldn't fall for his attempt to change the subject. "I don't know. I think he is as happy as he can be, under the circumstances."

A twinge of guilt gnawed at Teela's heart. "You mean with me and his father yelling at him all the time."

But Man-at-Arms wasn't going to let that set.

"You have your reasons, and I know the king has his own."

"I'm just a selfish shrew!" Teela exclaimed, distraught over her role in helping to degrade her best friend. Man-at-Arms was shocked.

"Teela!" he gasped. "Why do you say such a thing?" Teela's features contorted in what looked like pain, but she didn't let the tears she was holding back fall.

"Because it's true. I was mad at Adam for his cowardice, and I have become less and less friendly with him," she choked out around the lump in her throat. "Now I'm barely an acquaintance to him, father!" She paused, hanging her head in shame. "I am such a horrible person."

"No, you are not!" Duncan was adamant. "Don't ever say that again. Sure, you've been a little too ** Adam these past months, but that's nothing that can't be changed. Is that why you asked me whether or not I think Adam is happy?"

Teela shuffled her feet. "Not exactly. I know that Adam is close to you, closer than I am. I think you're one of the few who know the real Adam."

Duncan's suspicions mounted.

"What do you mean by this?" he pressed.

The worried face of her father stunned Teela, and gave her pause. Did he know that her telepathic powers came back? ...No, it was impossible. She needed to be more careful around him, but it was really difficult for her to keep a secret from her beloved father.

Teela's voice was pleading when next she spoke. "You know Adam better than his own father does. It was you who trained us, and I know that when we were younger Adam couldn't keep a secret from you for anything. That's all."

But Duncan was worried by this time.

"Teela! Please tell me what happened with Adam."

Teela finally relented. "Adam... He..." She paused, and sighed heavily. "It looks like Adam is trying to avoid everyone these days. Haven't you noticed it, father?"

"I didn't know," he replied solemnly. "I was pretty busy with a new weapon. I haven't seen Adam for days."

"Do you think it's normal for Adam to act this way?" Teela asked, frowning in concern. "When was the last time you saw him smile genuinely?"

Man-at-Arms sighed.

"He has a lot to learn as the future king. He can't stay the always-happy, carefree Adam he was."

"So, you agree with the way the king treats his own son?" Teela was not happy with this assessment.

However, neither was Duncan, who frowned. "Not totally, but I know that the king is right, too."

Teela shot him an incredulous look. "I can't believe what I'm hearing! You're like a second father to Adam, and yet you say you think that the king is right to yell at his son in front of everyone?"

Now it was Duncan's turn to turn the tables as he gave his daughter a disapproving glance.

"You did the exact same not so long ago," he pointed out.

"I know!" Teela exclaimed, frustrated. "I don't need you to remind me of that! I plan on changing, but I need your help."

Duncan eyed her with some confusion. "What kind of help do you need?"

"Can't you speak with the king and suggest that he call his son in his office to lecture him instead of doing it in front of the Masters? It will be a start."

"I don't know, Teela," Duncan admitted heavily. "Randor is Adam's father, not me. I don't have any right to tell him what he needs to do with his own son."

"But father, you are one of the most trusted soldiers of king Randor!" Teela protested. Her worry was plain on her face. "The king is also your friend. If you don't do anything, I'm afraid that the next time you'll see Adam is at his side when he's on his death bed."

Man-at-Arms was shocked. "Surely you're exaggerating!"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not."

"Teela," Duncan began suspiciously. "Did you read Adam's mind?"

"What?" Teela squeaked. "No, of course not! How could I have read his mind? I lost that power a long time ago." Her stomach clenched at the lie.

Her father eyed her, scrutinizing. "Are you sure?"

Dodged that one. "Of course I am. I don't need any power to see the sadness in Adam's eyes, or understand that he tries to avoid everyone, including you, father. And if you won't do anything, then I'm going to take the matter into my own hands."

Duncan sighed. "What do you plan to do?"

"Help Adam to overcome his state of depression and keep him from killing himself." Teela was determined, but her father was a little less certain.

"That's not true."

Teela scowled at her father. "Believe what you want to. But I'm tired, now. Goodnight, father."

Teela left the room without looking at her father. She knew that he needed some time to adjust.

The discussion had not happened like she had planned, but her resolve to help Adam, regardless of the cost, had grown. After two years, she had finally seen that her father had cut the strong bond he had once shared with Adam. He wasn't as cold and hard as she and the king were, but Man-at-Arms wasn't as helpful as he could have been. Teela was sure that if her father had talked with her and the king sooner, then Adam wouldn't be so depressed. Sure, if he had said to her that she was being too cruel to Adam, her first reaction would have been to deny it, even to the point of anger. But she knew that, after some time, she would have understood the truth in her father's statement. As for the king, she didn't know how he would have reacted, but the things couldn't have been worse than they currently were. She didn't dare to read her father's mind because something in her told her that he would be able to sense it.

It was her secret, and it needed to stay that way for as long as possible.

Teela arrived at her room with a heavy heart. She had spoken with her father for nothing. Now she wondered what to do. She lay down and tried to sleep. But, suddenly, a very great idea crossed her mind, and it was with a big smile on her face that she drifted off to sleep.

......................................................................................................................................................................

The next morning Teela woke up very early. Unlike most days, she didn't put on her customary battle skirt. Instead, she wore an old jogging uniform. The outfit was more tight in some places than she remembered, but that didn't stop her. It wasn't a problem for her to a little too much to Adam as long as it was only just a little. She left her room and made her way silently to the kitchen. There, she collected what she needed and went to Adam's room with a basket full of food. She knocked at his door and waited for him to come.

The door opened a second later, and a tousle-haired Adam peered blearily out at her.

"By the Elders!" he exclaimed, still half-asleep. "What do you want this early in the morning?" He yawned widely, as if to emphasize the statement.

Teela smiled. "Hello, Adam. Good day to you, too."

Adam rubbed his eyes, waking up a little more each second. "Teela, why are you here?"

"I need you to come with me for some training." She raised an eyebrow as Adam groaned.

"So early?" he moaned. "Can't you just come again at normal hours like a normal person?"

Teela's grin widened.

"Nope. Now put some clothes on and come with me."

"I don't have the choice?" Adam whined.

"Nope," Teela repeated, smiling sunnily.

Adam sighed, closed the door, and emerged a few minutes later, fully clothed. With a heavy sigh, he followed Teela. However, after a short time, he started to think that something was strange. Instead of leading him to the training yard, Teela was heading for the river. Adam wondered why. Teela's bright smile stunned him a little, too. He couldn't remember when she had last smiled so genuinely at him.

Finally, he couldn't help but question her.

"Teela?" he started. "Where are we going? You said we needed to train, but we left the palace. Are we honing our survival skills?"

Teela's smile was secretive. "Sort of."

He eyed her warily. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just wait, and you'll see."

Teela didn't need her telepathic powers to know that she had thrown him off-balance. He needed to have his planned life disrupted, and this was a good start. If today's experiment worked, she had a lot more ideas to try out.

Finally, they reached one of Adam's favorite fishing spots. Adam look stunned as he gazed around them. There, in the spot, was a blanket and all that they would need for fishing.

Adam turned to Teela, his eyebrows raised. "Teela, what's going on?"

"I need you to teach me how to fish." She was slightly sheepish, but she met his stare levelly.

"...What?" he asked.

"We have the day off," Teela explained, "so I need you to teach me how to spend a day relaxing. I know that you love to come here to fish and nap. So, are you willing to share your fishing spot with me and teach me how to relax?"

Adam was still wary, and hunting for that catch that he knew was coming. "No training today?"

Teela shook her head. "Nope."

"Just you and me?"

"Yep." She paused. "If you're willing, that is."

Adam glanced at the blanket, and then looked back at Teela. "Why?"

Teela sighed. "Because I've been a really poor friend, and I don't like the way I've been treating you since He-Man came into the picture. I'm sorry, Adam, I really am. I don't know if we can have the same friendship as before, but I want to try."

Adam sighed, but sat down on the blanket, nonetheless, looking up at her sadly. "Are you sure? Because it'll take a lot of work."

"I know," Teela murmured. "I'm not asking you to be my best friend again right this second, but if I can be more than just an acquaintance, I'll be happy."

They didn't speak again after that, but instead spent their day fishing and napping.

Teela was really bad at fishing, and when she fell into the river, she was glad that she didn't only hear herself laughing, but Adam, too. His laughter was real laughter, not the fake kind he had taken to producing of late. Just for show, she pouted a little. However, when Adam ask her if she needed his help, she gladly accepted it. They left the place at the sunset and returned to the palace.

Teela was happy to hear Adam think, What a beautiful day. I hope it can happen again soon.

When they arrived at the dining room, the king came to his son to lecture Adam about his duties, but he didn't have the time to even start before Teela was explaining that she and Adam had been out honing their survival skills. She also said that her father knew where they were, which was an outright lie, but she knew that her father wouldn't say anything to her in front of the king and the queen. They were eating their dinner in silence when a guard came in, and said some words to the king that the rest of them couldn't hear.

The king told the guard to introduce what was, apparently, a guest. A young man with brown hair and dark eyes entered the room. He bowed before the king, but he didn't seem aware that Adam and the queen were also in the room.

"I'm glad you could come," said the king. The young man did not look up.

"Of course," he replied. "It's an honor to be in your presence, sire."

Randor gestured to his wife and son. "Please introduce yourself to the queen and prince Adam."

The young man straightened, looking Marlena and Adam in the eye. The newcomer's next words shocked them all.

"I'm Miro, eldest son of king Randor."

To be continued.

I try to post an other chapter next week but I can't made any promise because my cousin come to visit us and the computer is in the guest room. I hope you have enjoy it. Goodnight. Stephanie.


	4. Chapter 4 : A new prince

Chapter 4 : A New Prince

Teela was shocked beyond words. What that man had said couldn't be true. Adam was the one and only son of king Randor. If it was not true, the king would not have been so cruel Adam since he had reached his sixteenth birthday. The young man who had named himself Miro was at least four years older than Adam! Teela looked at the prince and his mother, and saw the same shocked expression that Teela was sure she was wearing.

'All of this is a nightmare!' she thought. She turned to look at her father, and and saw a knowing look on his face. He believed the young man! It was not possible!

Without a word to her husband or his son, the queen left the room. Adam wanted to follow his mother, but his father stopped him from doing so. King Randor asked his two sons and Duncan to come with him to his study. With a resigned sigh, Adam followed his father, but not before he glanced at Teela. The young captain didn't need her power to understand Adam's silent plea, and she nodded her head to make him understand that she would do what he wanted. Adam smiled at her and followed his father. Miro looked at the captain and smiled, too. But contrary to Adam's smile, Miro's smile frightened her. She shivered underneath his gaze. There was something dark in him, of this Teela was sure. She didn't want to spend time with him, and she really hoped that it was all just a joke. But she knew that the king was sure that this son was his real son. The pride she had read in the king's mind left her no hope of it all being some mistake. The king wanted to have this Miro for son, and the idea made Teela sick.

----------------------------------

After having leaving the room where her husband had let his first son introduce himself without any warning to her or her son, the queen had gone to the garden. She had hid the turmoil she felt in the best way she could muster. But now she let the shock take it's full effect on her. Never before would she have thought that her husband would have done something so cruel to her or Adam. Of course she knew that her husband was not pleased by their son's actions, and she had tried more than once to make Randor see that his yelling would do no good with Adam. She knew her son, and she knew his secret. She understood that it needed to stay a secret, lest her life and the life of her husband be jeopardized. But, often than not, her husband had gone too far with Adam. Teela, too, was too mean to Adam. Marlena had planned to talk with the young captain, but she could never find the right time. Skeletor and the other villains didn't have leave them with much time to discuss such things, and the queen regretted it. Adam needed as much help as he could get, and Marlena was sure that if Teela was nicer to Adam, her son would be spared a lot of stress. She was not blind. She had known for a long time that Adam had feelings for Teela. Of course he had hidden it, he was just a teenager. And for some time the queen had thought that Teela shared Adam's feelings. But when He-Man had made his first appearance, Teela had been meaner to Adam.

'What a pity,' mused the queen, 'that the girl doesn't see that she is still in love with my son. He-man is only a more powerful version of Adam!' The thought led her again to her husband's first son, and she couldn't help but let her tears fall.

Teela had searched for the queen almost everywhere when she finally spotted her, crying in the garden. The captain understood Adam's fear, and she came to the queen.

Teela coughed quietly to alert Marlena to her presence, not wanting to startle the queen.

"Are you all right, your majesty?" asked a very worried Teela.

"Yes, I am," the queen said sheepishly. But Teela could sense Marlena's thoughts, and knew that she was lying.

"No, you are not," Teela stated, and sat down beside the monarch. "I can see it. Please, your majesty. Talk to me."

"Why must I?" retorted the now-angry queen. Upon hearing the harshness to her question, Marlena paused, and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not angry with you, but you are the first one I've spoken to since... after hearing this news. It's shocking."

"You are angry with me, I know it," Teela said softly. "But I promise you that I will change."

"How did you know?" asked Marlena, slightly stunned. "I thought I was better at hiding my feelings than that."

Teela shrugged.

"Of course you are. I just read your mind," she blurted. Marlena blinked, dumbfounded.

"You what?"

Teela stared at the queen, unsure of how to answer. The cat was out of the bag, and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to take her words back, but she knew it was impossible.

"Please, your majesty," Teela begged, "forget what I just said."

Marlena was confused. "Why? Surely your father knows about it."

But Teela was already shaking her head.

"No, he doesn't," she countered. "I want to keep it a secret. I'm sorry, but I can't explain why."

"Don't worry, my dear." Marlena was understanding of Teela's predicament. "I will keep your secret. I won't tell a soul about it, not even your father."

Relieved, Teela sighed. "Thank you, my queen."

They were quiet a moment.

"Why have you come here?" Marlena asked at last. Teela knew what she was referring to.

"Adam asked me to. He is really worried for you."

"Why didn't he come?"

Teela looked away from the queen, scowling at nothing. "Because the king ordered him to accompany him, my father, and this 'Miro', to his majesty's study."

Marlena was quiet a second. "So, my husband wants to recognize this boy as his heir, too."

Teela was shocked. "What?" she gasped. "No! Adam is the only heir to the throne of Eternos, no one can take his place!"

"You have a lot of faith in him," said the queen with a smile. "But it stuns me a little."

"I know," Teela said sheepishly. "I was so mean to him for so long. I don't know why he didn't refuse to spend time with me today. If someone was so cruel to me for so long, I would not forgive him, no matter how regretful he was."

"That's just not the way Adam thinks."

"I know. He's too nice for his own good. That's why I..." Teela trailed off, thinking.

"You what?" prompted Marlena, voice gentle. Teela shook her head.

"Nothing important. But you don't have to worry about me. How do you feel?"

----------------------------------

That night, Teela couldn't sleep, again. The story the queen had told her played constantly in her mind. She knew that the king, the queen, and even her own father had had lives before she was born, but she couldn't put together what the queen had told her with what she knew about the king. She had always believed that the king loved his wife deeply, but now Teela was unsure. She wanted to talk with someone.

...No, that wasn't true. She wanted to talk with Adam.

She left her bed and put on some clothes. Then she exited her room, and walked to Adam's door. She had her hand poised to knock on the door when she heard someone coming. Teela hid in a corner, and saw Miro open the door of Adam's room. Teela wondered why Miro would want to go see Adam so late in the evening. She was shocked beyond words when she saw the door of a previously unused room open and a sleepy Adam looking into the corridor. Without thinking, she came to him and asked him why he was sleeping in the other room and not in his own room. At first Adam didn't want to look at her, nor answer her.

But after a short time, when he understood that there was no way she would let the subject drop, he explained to her that, as the oldest son, Miro needed to sleep in the heir's room. That was why Adam had moved his belongings from his old room to this new one this evening. The despair in her friend's voice broke her heart, and, without thinking, she hugged him. It didn't matter to her that a guard or a member of the royal family might see them. Adam needed her more now than he had ever needed her before. When she heard him cry she led him into his room and closed the door behind them.

After a long time, Adam's tears stopped, and he look at her with some shame. But she just smiled at him. She knew that Adam had needed this sort of relief. She was not angry with him for crying on her shoulder. But she needed a way to change the subject, so she asked him what had happened after the king had left with them. She could see that Adam didn't want to answer this question, so she let the subject drop and hugged Adam again. After a short time, she felt him becoming uncomfortable, so she let him go. Adam asked Teela how his mother was. Teela didn't want to lie to him, so she told the truth. She could see that Adam was saddened by what he heard, but he was also grateful that she didn't lie to him. That was why he told her about what had happened in the study.

The king had come directly to the point. He had said to Duncan and Adam that from that moment on, Miro was one of the princes of Eternos, with the same rights and duties as Adam. He had also said that, as the eldest, Miro needed to sleep in the royal heir's room, which led Adam to find a new room in the royal wing. Duncan had tried to make the king change his mind, but Randor had said that after having seen the way Adam had acted since his coming of age, he would be more happy to have a son of whom he could be proud. He had also said that if Adam continued the path he had taken for three years, then Miro would be the future king of Eternia.

After that, Adam had left the room without looking at anyone. He had gone to his bedchamber and moved his belongings to his new room. He was so down then that he had, for the first time, seriously considered killing himself. But the thought of his mother and the memory of his great day with Teela had kept him from acting on those urges.

Of course, he didn't tell any of this to Teela, thinking that she didn't need to worry about him. When he had finished his story, she took him in her arms once more, and he could swear that he felt some tears falling from her. They had fallen asleep like that. It was only when she had woken up at dawn that Teela had remembered that she hadn't had Adam tell her about the story of King Randor and his first wife. But now was not the time, so she let Adam sleep and left his room. Little did she know that Miro had seen her leaving Adam's room at dawn.

---------------------------

To be continued.

Thanks to my beta reader for the excellent job she's done with my story. I try  
to post the next chapter last week. Please don't forget to review. Stephanie.


	5. Chapter 5 : the king wish

Chapter 5 : The King's Wish

Several days had passed since the morning when Teela had left Adam's room at dawn. Fortunately, no one seemed to have noticed that she hadn't slept in her bed that night. Even if the maid had known, she, strangely, had kept her mouth shut. And Teela was to afraid to question her. So Teela had let things settle down, and acted as though nothing important had happened. For his part, Adam had become more open with her. It was the only bright side to their current situation.

The day after Miro's strange introduction to the queen and the prince, the king had introduced his son to the masters. Contrary to what Teela had expected, the masters had greeted the new prince as though he had been one of them for a long time, a little like they would if he had been raised in the palace all his life. This fact had stunned her, and she had told this to her father. He had tried to hide his concern, but she had read between the lines, and had understood that her father was no longer in the king's favor, and so he couldn't do anything to stop Miro or help Adam.

All of this led Teela to wonder about the future. If what had happened so far was all, it was bad enough, but there was also the way Miro acted around her. The more time that passed, the more she despised him. The false honor he showed made her sick. Outwardly, he played the part of the perfect prince: a real warrior, compassionate and wise. But all of this was false. Teela knew that fact more than anyone, and she couldn't say a word. Her choice to let her power remain a secret was hard to stick to. More than once she had wanted to come to her father and tell him the truth. The only thing that had stopped her was the pseudo-depression her father had fallen into. She didn't want to add an additional burden to the load he was already carrying. Another thing that had stopped her was the fact that she had read in her father's mind that he knew Adam had a secret and he couldn't help Adam with the secret. Teela had not dared to read what Adam's secret was in her father's mind. She knew that when Adam was ready, he would talk to her about all of his secrets. Until then, she just needed to be his best friend again.

Again, Skeletor had launched a battle that was lost before it had begun. Teela wondered if the evil lord had lost his mind. She couldn't understand why he wanted to attack without a plan. Once He-Man had come, Skeletor had called a retreat. It seemed as though Skeletor had wanted to test Miro's mastery of the fighting arts. That idea didn't make any sense, but Teela couldn't find another reason for the attack, and it worried her a lot. She was not blind. She had seen the way Miro looked at her. She could see the lust in his eyes whenever he laid eyes on her. She didn't want him to like her! All her life she had only loved two men in a romantic way: Adam and He-Man, and Miro was nothing like them. She could never fall in love with such a dark man. She needed someone with a pure heart, not someone with shadow inside him. The thought of loving Adam made her cheeks go very hot, but she cut off this thought quickly. Adam didn't need it at the current moment. And she had unresolved feelings for He-Man. She couldn't come to Adam when she wasn't sure of her own feelings.

'Maybe later, but not right now.'

The king was more than pleased with his first son. It had taken him a lot of time and work to find where his son had been sent after his mother's death. If only Keldor had not attacked the hall of wisdom that day, he could have saved his wife and left with them as the king. But no, his wife was killed by an earthquake and his son was sent with all of the orphans to another country. For a long time, Randor had believed that both his wife and son were killed on that day. He had married Marlena for the sake of having an heir, and when Adam was born, he had loved his wife a little more. He thought that Marlena had a happy life with him, and he had a happy life with his family, until Adam had reached his fourteenth birthday and started to rebel against his father in little ways.

But things had gone smoothly until Adam had reached his sixteenth birthday. Then the king had started to despise his son. How could his arrogant Adam have become a coward? It was beyond Randor's understanding. That was why he had started to search for his first son's grave, and after two years, he had finally found his son alive. It had taken him time to convince his son to come to the palace. But finally his son had agreed. And now, Randor was the most happy man in the world. If only Marlena could be as happy as he was.

However, she had take Adam's side in every aspect. And that was expected, as she always was a loving mother to their son, but things would be better between them if she would give Miro a chance.

...................................................................................

The day dawned to find that Miro had come to his father's study. He wanted to ask his father for a big favor, confident that his father would agree with the first day his eyes had fallen upon the lovely captain of the guard, he had only wanted to have her for himself. He needed to possess her in more than one way. He lusted after her body, and he wanted to tame her spirit. He knew that there was something special between his "little brother" and Adam's bodyguard. And Miro didn't like it.

Teela had to be his, and Miro would settle for no other! That was why he had come to his father that morning.

He had a plan, and he was sure it would work, only if he could spend more time with her.

The king was studying a report when his son came to him. He was happy to see that Miro had seemed to take some interest in the kingdom. But after a very short period of discussion, he became worried for his son. What Miro told him was a little frightening for a father. There was no proof, yet, but it looked like someone was plotting to end the prince's life. Of course, the king agreed with his son that he needed someone to protect him. And who would be better suited to this task than Adam's bodyguard?

After all, Adam, with his way of life, didn't need a bodyguard anymore. After all, who would want to attack the cowardly prince when there was a bigger threat? That was why the king sent for Teela.

Teela was mock-sparring with Adam when a guard came and said to her that the king had summoned her. Adam cast a worried look Teela's way, but she smiled at him to ease his mind. She didn't want him to worry too much for her. After that, she followed the guard to the king's study.

But nothing could have prepared her for what the king wanted to say to her.

She had believed that the king wanted to speak with her about the journey that she and Adam were scheduled to make in a couple of weeks. She had been looking forward to that event: Her and Adam, far away from the palace for an extended period of time. Alone. At first it had looked like some kind of punishment to her, but now it looked like a taste of freedom. That was why the king had caught her totally off-guard when he had told her that after today she was officially Miro's bodyguard.

For a couple of minutes, Teela had found herself speechless.

'This can't be possible,' she thought. She didn't want to be Miro's bodyguard! After she had found her voice again, she made that point very clear for the king and his son. The king was so furious with the captain that he threatened to remove her from of her duty as captain of the royal guard. But even this didn't work. So the king ordered her to take on the duties of Miro's bodyguard, or she and her father would suffer for her decision.

Teela knew that her father loved living in the palace, so, for his sake, she acted as though she agreed. But deep down, she made the promise to protect Adam before Miro, no matter the cost.

After that disturbing discussion, Teela went to her father. She needed to talk with him about the king's threat. If Adam hadn't been a factor, Teela would have preferred resignation to being Miro's bodyguard. But she couldn't let her best friend down again; nor could she let down her beloved father and the queen. She could see clear through Miro's ploy. He was trying to sever all the ties the king had with his family and friends, concealing it under name of "work". Now, if something happened, the king could count only on the Masters' help. Perhaps the queen and Adam could build a new relationship with the king eventually, but only if Miro stopped what he had begun. She knew, too, that her father was not in favor with the king, anymore. She didn't regret telling him that he needed to take Adam's side, but it saddened her to see such a good friendship destroyed, all because of one young man.

Sighing, she came to her father's lab and entered.

Duncan didn't know what to do. On one hand, he had promised to observe Teela to see if she had showed some power, but on the other hand, his problem with his former friend and king had all but consumed his thoughts. He could understand that the king was happy to see his first son alive- who wouldn't be happy with such news?- and he had loved the boy's mother very much, but Duncan couldn't understand why the king had been less kind to his loved ones since he had found his son. It was not like his king to introduce his son to them like he had. The Randor Duncan knew would have talked about this with him beforehand, and he would have talked with Adam and the queen, as well. It was as though only Miro mattered to Randor, now. Even the decision of making Adam change his room didn't made any sense to Duncan. For so long, Adam had slept in that room that it had disturbed the palace workers to see their prince sent to another room, like a common guest. Duncan had heard Miro say that the palace's workers were not good at their jobs. This had made Duncan smile. Of course, they were good at doing their jobs- or at least they were when cleaning the heir's room was not involved.

From what he had seen, Duncan could say with certainty that Adam's new room was always clean.

Teela knocked at her father's door. She was happy to see him smiling. She didn't know how to start the conversation, so she talked about some unimportant matters until her father cut her off, asking what had happened. Then, she explained about both the king's order and and his threat.

Duncan didn't know what to say. He had expected that it might happen, but he hadn't anticipated the distress he could see in his daughter's face. For him, it was clear that his daughter didn't want to spend so much time with Miro, and Duncan wondered if she was so opposed to this because Adam was more than a friend to her. Teela didn't seem aware of it, but she had started to act more as a lover to the younger prince than as a friend. This was another worry to him. What would become of this love after Teela had taken up the mantle of the Sorceress of Grayskull? He needed to talk to the Sorceress about this, but his daughter needed an answer. He calmly explained to her, in no uncertain terms, that she had to make her own choice. He would support her. If she wanted to resign, then he would resign, too.

This answer made her gasp. She couldn't resign, or else who would be at Adam's side save for his mother? No! Teela and Duncan needed to stay at the palace to help Adam. That was why she would take up her duty as Miro's bodyguard, but at the same time she wouldn't resign her duty as Adam's bodyguard, either. With a smile, she decided that it was time for the two siblings to get to know each other a little better.

To be continued.

Thank for my beta who made from my plain story a better fic. Next week: Teela's decision. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6 : Teela's choice

There is the new chapter. Sorry for the wait but my beta was in vacation in July and August, and after that, it was me who was in vacation. But now my vacation is off, and i hope to post the next chapter sooner than this one. Good reading.

Chapter 6: Teela's Choice

That morning, Miro woke up with a big smile on his face. His plan had worked, and soon he wouldn't ever wake up alone. After all, she was just a woman like the others. Sure, she was more beautiful than most of the others, and she seemed to have the worst temper he had ever seen, but she was just a woman. He had  
never thought about a woman after she had satisfied him. He didn't want to marry, and after seeing the woman his father had chosen to take the place of his  
own mother, that wish had lessened even further. He didn't like queen Marlena. She was just an obstacle between him and his father. But his dislike for her was nothing in the face of the hate he felt for his "brother". This "Adam" had all the opportunities that Miro hadn't. Adam had been raised by both of his parents, and the people of Eternos liked him even though he had proven himself to be a coward. Miro couldn't understand why so many people loved that poor excuse for a prince. Even the Masters didn't want to talk badly of him. But soon things would change, Miro would make sure of it.

His smile vanished when he saw who was waiting for him at the training grounds. There, his brother was speaking with his bodyguard. How dare he come between Miro and what he wanted! Miro wouldn't let this pass! So he went to the two young people smiling and talking, and made his presence known. Both of them lost their smiles when they saw him, and if he was happy to see that his brother wasn't happy to see him, Miro was also displeased to see that the woman he wanted as a mistress was looking at him with dislike. Fortunately, his brother seemed to have understood that his presence was unnecessary, and Adam began to take his leave. But Miro was stunned to see Teela stop Adam. She asked Adam if he wanted to train with her and, much to Miro's distaste, Adam agreed whole-heartedly. That morning was hell for Miro.

The Sorceress hadn't been able to look at her daughter for a long time, and now, she dreaded seeing her. It bothered the Sorceress to see that not all of her feelings had died when she became the Sorceress. She had never been good at understanding her own feelings. Even during her marriage, it had been her husband who had made all the decisions and taken all the initiative. She was happy to be all alone, and only his love had made her love him. When he had left her, she was not sad, she had always known that one day he would leave her alone again. What she hadn't expected was to become pregnant, but after the shock of the news had passed, she had been as happy as she could be to wait for the baby. It had broken her heart to leave her baby in the care of Duncan, but soon, she had understood that her choice was the best for her and for her daughter. She would have been a horrible mother. She had no patience with children, and her role as the Sorceress had to take first priority.

She was happy with the way Duncan had raised her daughter, but sometimes the Sorceress regretted the fact that her girl was not more like her. Her daughter let her feelings guide her choices. Teela didn't tend to think much before she acted. In this aspect, she was a lot like prince Adam. Both of them were so different, yet so alike in the important things. They both were ready to die for their freedom, and they both had the same code of honor. Sometimes, it worried the Sorceress when she looked at them. If she could have, she would have ordered to Duncan to send his daughter far away from the prince. But she would never have found the right answer to the questions that such an action would raise, so she didn't say anything.

The Sorceress looked at her mirror and what she saw made her curse. She couldn't leave her daughter in the palace! She regretted that she had let so much time pass before checking on her daughter. How was it possible that one of them was in the palace? She had believed that the last one had been killed forty years ago. Her daughter was in danger! She had to warn Duncan immediately!

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Three days had passed since the first morning when Miro had found Teela and Adam together. And each morning was the same. He couldn't get her alone for a minute. It was like she was doing her best to avoid being alone with him. She always found someone to come with them, but more often than not, she forced him to spend time with his brother. Miro had tried, at first, to make fun of his brother, but Teela, in return, had made fun of Miro. So he had stop. He didn't understand why he couldn't make her do what he wanted, and it was the same with Adam. Why couldn't Miro manipulate them? His own mother had had the same power, and he had inherited it when she had died. And he knew that his power worked. His father and the Masters were good examples of that. He had not bothered to manipulate the servants of the palace, and he never saw the queen for an extended period of time, so he couldn't use his power on her.

Earlier that evening, Teela had left him in order to do some work, or at least that was what she had said. But he didn't believe her, and had tailed her. Miro's hate for his brother had increased when he watched her knock at Adam's room. Adam had opened the door with a bright smile and let her enter. Miro had come to the door and tried to eavesdrop. He'd paled when he had heard Teela squeal like a young girl. He had gone to his room without saying a word. This time, Adam had gone too far. Miro needed to kill him. A plan formed in his mind and he grinned maliciously.

....................................................................................

Like almost every evening, Teela came to Adam's room to converse with him. She really loved this hour of the day, when she could just be herself. She didn't try to read Adam's mind when they were alone like this. She had promised herself to be patient with Adam. He would tell her his secret when he was ready. So she just enjoyed spending time alone with him, and she felt some relief when he would laugh with her. But she really hoped that he wouldn't tickle her like he had yesterday. She really hoped that no one had heard her cry, because she was almost sure that they would have gotten the wrong impression. It wasn't like the idea bothered her a lot, but with Miro in the palace, she didn't know how he would react.

He had been very cold with her this morning, and had not tried to spend time alone with her today, which was a relief to her. Each time they were alone, she felt like he was trying to order her to do things she didn't want to. She resisted him with all of her will. No one could order her around, not even her father or the king. The only ones she was ready to obey, and even then only if they had a good reason, were Adam and He-Man. He-Man because he was the leader of the Masters, and because she knew that his priority was to keep her safe. For Adam, she didn't know why she was willing to obey him, or at least she wanted to believe so.

She had think a lot about her relationship with He-Man, or at least what little of a relationship they had. Of course, no one could live up to the standards he set, which was why she had some feelings for him. He was perfect in every way, no one could be compared to him. At least, that was what she had always believed. But, as of late, she found that she wasn't so sure anymore. Obviously, on the fighting plane, he had no match, but in the realms of kindness and wisdom, she now thought that Adam could definitely measure up. At first, that idea had made her laugh, but not anymore. Adam hid his abilities very well. And she couldn't understand it. If only he would show his father the side he showed her during their evening discussions, she was sure that the king would be less harsh on his son. But it was as though something or someone had forced him to put on an act around everyone, except for her, and only until recently. She regretted even more what she had said to him during the last years, but she couldn't let her past mistakes interfere with her future. And a little voice in her told her that Adam would have a big place in that future.

A week later, the king, his two sons, and Teela went to the city to see the people of Eternos. This visit was scheduled to happen two weeks before the king made his "grand tour". This year it had been Adam's turn to make the tour as the heir apparent. Of course, it had been planned for Teela to go with him. But with a new prince in the palace, the citizens of Eternos had wondered if their prince would do it, or if their king would choose his first son to make the tour. Most of the people wanted prince Adam to come to them. They didn't know this "Miro", but the palace servants didn't say a lot of good things about the new prince, contrary to their opinions of prince Adam. That was why the place was full of people this morning. They had come to show their attachment to younger prince, and show his father that he couldn't replace the prince they had watched grow up with another prince who suited him better.

It had all happened in a matter of minutes. The first thing that had happened was Miro getting slightly hurt by a tiny stone. In fact, this stone was a bullet. The king had come to his eldest son's aid immediately, exposing Adam to the sight of the shooter. And if it had not been for Teela's quick reflexes, one of the two princes might have been killed. She had seen the man, and her eyes had gone wide when she had seen who his target was. It was not Miro, like everyone thought, but Adam. Without thinking, she had run to him and tackled him off the platform. The prince and his friend had fallen right in amongst the crowd. Teela had expected the crowd to run away, but what had happened had stunned her. Instead of running, the people had come closer to them and formed a shield from their bodies protecting their prince. In the confusion, the man had tried to run away, but some citizens had stopped him. They had taken him prisoner, and only after that did the crowd let Adam and Teela breathe again.

Of course, after that the meeting had come to an end very quickly. The four of them had left the city to return to the palace. The king had not said a word during the trip, but Teela and Adam were really aware that the king was beyond furious. What worried them was that they didn't know if the king was livid at the shooter or at them. As soon as they landed, the king sent his eldest son to the infirmary to check his wound. After that he ordered Adam and Teela to come with him to his study. Exchanging worried glances, they followed the king.

As soon as the door closed, the king asked Adam what he had done to force that stranger to try to kill Miro. The accusation was so unfair that Adam didn't know how to answer. In fact, it was not Miro who was the target, but him. Adam had understood it. But, apparently, his father hadn't. The lack of answer from his son angered the king even more. He told Adam to go to his room and come to him only when he had a satisfactory answer. Teela began to follow Adam when the king stopped her.

"I'm most displeased with you, captain," Randor began. "You have failed in your duty."

"I'm sorry, my king," she countered, "but I am sure that I have done my duty."

"How?" Randor demanded. "Your charge is injured!"

"I believe that I have done my duty. Prince Adam is still alive. My first duty is to him and him alone."

With that she left the king's study, missing the startled expression on the king's face.

To be continued.

So? What do you think? I have more and more fun at writing this story. Next week: The story of Miro's mother.


	7. Chapter 7 : Elandra's story

Sorry for the wait but i have a lot of stories in progress and i can't have as much time i need for writing all of them in a week. My beta had not work on this part yet but i post it. I will etrase this part and post the part corrected by my beta as soon as she send me it.

Chapter 6 : Elandra's story

This night Randor can't have found any sleep. Just after Teela had leave his study, he had begun to think about what she had said. One part of him want to be angry with her for not having protect Miro. But the most logic part of him can't help but agree with her decision. She was right to go to Adam. Miro was under the protection of the guards, not Adam. The part of Randor's mind who is under the spell casting by Miro try to made the king see the things under an other light. But the king can't forget that his people were willing to give their life to protect Adam, they don't have made a step when Miro was attacked.

Restless, the king leave his study and come to his room. There, he look at his wife. He had always love Marlena, even more than he had loved Elandra. It give him always peace just by looking at his sleeping wife. Not now. Marlena don't sleep her usual calm and peaceful sleep, now she turn in her bed every minute. Randor know that he is responsible of this, like he is responsible for Adam brocking the link they once share. His content for his son had show more than one time in the past years. It was always a subject of quarrel between him and his wife. Sometim, he wonder what his wife see so wonderful in their son. At once Teela was in his side against Adam, but not now. Randor know that he need to talk to Duncan soon about the relationship between their children. Teela is a wonderful woman, and she will be the best of the wife for Adam. But Miro want her too, and if he can give her to him, then maybe he would have refund some of the debt he had with his older son.

The king come to a chair and doze of. Soon, he found himself again when he had first meet Miro's mother.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It was a bright day. Randor had leave for the first time the farm where he had grew up. His father was the captain of the army of the elders, and Randor go to a travel to meet him again. It was always his dream to be a fighter like all of his ancestor. he was not made for the farm life. Even the young Marlena, the girl of the next door, can't have made him change his mind. Suddenly, his line of thought were cutting by a loud scream. Without thinking Randor run to the scream.

The scenario he found there is totally different from what he had expected. There, in this place, he found the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She seem so lost that he can't help but feel like if his heart stop with each of her tears. She look at him and he lost all of his mind, he drown himself in her dark eyes. The only thing he can think now is how beautiful she is and how much he want to held her in his arm. When she ask him if he can help her, he can't think of anything but doing what she want. So, he lead her to his secret house, which is one of his most important possession. His mother had help him to build it when he was young. No one, except for Randor and his mother had known about this place.

Sooner than he had wanted to, he had need to leave the young woman alone. She had promise him to wait his return and he had wished that she really wait for him. He don't know how to name the feeling he feel with her, except for one word : Love. He had go to the battle field with his mind full of Elandra. When he had arrive he had discover that his father was dead. The hurt he had feel then was almost unbearable, and he had lost most all of his pain when, one day, Elandra had come to him in the battlefield. She had introduce herself as Randor's fiance, and no one had say anything against it. Soon after, he had marry her with all of the masters as witness. The only one who was not there at this time, was Duncan. The elders have call him and when he had return Elandra was gone to their house.

For three years, Randor had spare his time between the masters and his wife. After one year of marriage Elandra had give birth to a son, which was named Miro like his grand-father. often, Elandra had come to her husband with her son, but strangely, each time she come the elders have something to do with Duncan. This fact had bothered Randor, he had try more than one time to convince his wife that she need to be introduce to the elders. But, each time, she had found some reason for not doing it, and he had always found her reason very smart.

The worst day of his life was then he had return to their house to found his wife dead with his son. Both of them were killed by a new villain. At this time Randor had not known the name of the man who had killed his loved one, but a short time after he had discover the truth. It was when he had fight against Keldor for the first time that he had discover that this man was the killer of his family. For this first battle he had want to kill the man, and only a falcon had stop him from doing so. When he had see the bird, Randor had lost all his thought of revenge.

For a long time he had mourn the death of his wife and son, and he don't have want to marry again ever. But, when the elders have appointed him as the king, he had no other choice but take a wife. He had think about this for a long time, and finally he had choose to marry someone he already knows. That's why he had come to Marlena's father estate to ask him for his daughter hand. Of course Marlena had agree and after three months they were wedded. When Marlena had tell him that she is expecting, Randor had feel only pain. And when Adam was born, Randor can't have help but compare him to Miro. Adam was a smiling baby, not like Miro was. When Randor had see Miro as a tolder he had think that his son his the smarter boy of the world. Randor can't feel the same to Adam, sure he love his son. But in his eyes Adam is just a shadow of what Miro can have been.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sighing, Randor try to sleep again. Why his people can't see that Miro would be a better king than Adam. Randor would done everything in his power to give to his son all what he want. And, if his son want to have Teela for him, then he would have her, no matter the cost. Duncan is his friend, and Randor is sure that if him and Miro come to speak with Duncan then the latter will see that Miro and Teela are mean to be.

Marlena fake her sleep. She can feel Randor turn around the bed. She know her husband, and she know how much displeased he is with Adam. Until Miro come to the palace, she can't have understand why her husband look at their son with such sadness in his eyes. now she understand. Randor had never give a chance to Adam to be himself. She is angry with her husband for comparing his two sons. But, more important, she is worried for Adam. Someone had try to kill her son ! She is not fooled by Miro's act. The shooter had nothing against Miro, his true target was Adam, she know it. And, if it was not for Teela and the people of Eternos, then this night would have been the funeral of Adam. She need to find a way to help her son, and if it's mean that she need to act like if she love Miro, then so let it be.

Miro sleep peacefully. For the first time he feel like if everything will go to his plan. Sooner in the evening he had go to see Duncan. And now the man-at-arm is ready to give the hand of his daughter to him. He just need to convince the woman, but with his power it will not be so hard. Until now he had only use a small part of his power with her, because he don't have want to have a doll with no mind at his arm. But now it doesn't matter. If the only way he had to have her is by breaking her mind, then he will doing so. she will be his, no matter the cost.

To be continued.

A short chapter i know, but i don't have time for myself. I try to post an other chapter next month. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8 : leaving the palace

I'm so sorry for the waiting ! here come the last chapter of this story. I have planed to write a sequel, but I don't know when i can post it. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8 : leaving the palace

When he wake up this morning, Adam is far away from thinking that his last day as the crown prince had come. Sure, Adam is not a fool and he know that his father is more and more disappointed by him, but he can't help it. Even if he stop to be He-man, Adam is not sure that his father look better at him. Miro has win, without trying. When a servant come to his room to tell him that his father want to see him, Adam wonder what dreadful news await him.

Adam come to his father's study and found it empty. He vaguely wonder if he had heard the servant correctly when the door open. To his great surprise teela come to the king's study also. She look around like Adam had do so not so long ago, and when she spot him, she smile at him. Adam can't help but return the smile. She is so beautiful at his eyes that he can't turn his eyes from her. For a long time he had know that he is in love with her, and now he can't lie to himself anymore. To his great surprise, he can see teela's cheek going hot, and in response his cheek go hot too. He wonder, not for the first time since Miro's arrival, if she can read his thoughts. He hope not, or else he will be a dead man by now. Adam try to find a way to break the silence, but for once his mind can't found anything to say. So, it's in an strong silence that the two of them waited for the king.

When her father had say to her to go to the king's study, Teela had ask herself a lot of question. She had wonder why her father had talk to her through the com-link and not by coming to her room like he does normally. She had take a quick shower and had run to the study. When she had entered the room, she was surprise to find it almost empty. She can had read Adam's thought long before her eyes fall upon him. For an unknown reason, she can't have done anything but smile at him. When he had smile at her, she can have swear that her heart had miss a beat. She had try her best for not reading his mind, but when he don't have say a word, her curiosity had take the better of her. ' The curiosity had kill the cat' or so people say, but for Teela, her curiosity had mad some butterflies flow through her. At Adam's thought, she can't have help but blush a lot, and the fact that Adam had blush too don't have help her. Like him, she can't have found a subject to discuss and had wait for the king and her father to come.

* * *

Miro is more than happy this morning. Not only, his father would make an announcement this evening to tell his future marriage with the captain Teela, but the queen had also be nice to him. Finally, after so much months, his power had work with the queen. Now, he just need to get his 'little brother' to be disowned by their father and his life will be perfect. Now, in just a couple of hours he would be the only heir of the Eternos kingdom. He just need to be a little more patient.

The sorceress is watching the event in the palace with a lot of worry. She want to do something but she can't. The elders have forbid her to do anything. They have say to her that everything go to according the plan. she can understand them, but a little part of her is still a mother. She had for a long time wish that this part of her would die, but now she is happy that it don't have. As the sorceress, it's her duty to prepare her daughter to be the future sorceress, ans as Miro's wife she can be a powerful sorceress. But the very small part of her who is the mother don't want her daughter to suffer such a fate. She is well aware that her daughter is in love with her best friend for a very long time. her daughter was too stubborn to understand that her disappointment in Adam's act as a coward, was mostly do because of her love for him. If she had loved him any less, then she would have try to understand his reason for running away, but a woman in love don't like to see the man she is in love with acting like a coward. Before, this thought had bothered her, but not now. All the months since miro had come to the palace had let her time to think. Now, she know that teela and Adam are mean to be. Teela is the future sorceress of Grayskull, and Adam is the protector of Grayskull too. She wonder why she was so blind. And now, she just can hope that they found their happiness together by one way pr an other.

* * *

Marlena come with her husband to his study. When randor had say his idea this morning, Marlena had take to herself to not yell at her husband for his stupidity. How can Randor think that Teela want to be Miro's wife, when she is in love with his brother. Marlena is no blind, she had see when adam had fall in love with Teela, and she had see when the girl had return the feeling. Of course, adam's secret had take a hold to their love, but not as much as the people think. Sure, for a long time, Teela had show contempt to Adam but she had improved since Miro had come to the palace, and for this the queen is really glad. Adam had never stopped to love her and he deserve the best for all the sacrifice he had done in the way to protect his secret. Marlena is well aware that Adam and He-man are one and the same person. She know that it is not her place to say Adam's secret, but she had done her best to smooth her husband anger toward Adam until Miro come to the palace. It had take a great deal to her to act all nicely to miro this morning. If she want to help her child and his future wife, then she need to let Miro think that he had win, but all that she want is to hit the boy for all the suffering he is causing.

When the door open again, teela and Adam turn around. The king the queen and the Man-at-arm come to the room. Teela take a glance to adam and see that he is as worried as herself. Before any of them can made a sound, the king say that he know Adam is responsible for the attack against miro in the city. The accusation is so big that Adam can't found a word to defend himself. He take a look at Duncan and see the same face as his father show. Duncan and his father believe that he had try to kill his brother ! How is it possible ? He is not very surprise for this father, but from Duncan this is very unexpected. Adam see that his mother want to say something to defend him, but she choose to stay silent. Adam know that his fate is sealed when four guard come to the study and lead him to the jail. Adam know that he can have escape but he can't found the courage to do so. He can transform himself as he-man and escape the jail, but what to do after that ? Where to go ? He can't think just now, only the sadness in Teela's face plague him, he can't think of anything but it.

teela can't believe her eyes. The king had arrested his son and her father had not say a word to stop him ! How the king can believe this ? Adam is not a killer ! And, in the city, the targuet was Adam not Miro. She is ready to say his truth to the king when her father say to her that he had fiances her with Miro. This is too much shocking new for teela and she faint to the floor. When she wake up, she found herself in her bed with the queen at her side.

"How are you my dear ?" Asked the queen.

" I'm fine, my queen."

" I'm glad to hear it, but your father still need to think that you are in a bad condition when he come to see you in a few minute. it's really important that he think so. Not only for you, but for Adam too. Do you understand ?"

" No, but i will do as you ask."

Before the Queen can answer, Duncan knock at the door. When he come to the room, Teela use her best acting skill and look like if she suffer a lot. Duncan leave the two woman alone with a troubled face. he need to go to his friend to tell him that he can't made the announcement tonight, because Teela is not well. Randor and Miro would not be pleased, but there is nothing they can do. And how a day can made any difference ?

" You are almost as good at acting as my son." Preased the queen.

" I beg your pardon ?"

" It's not important now. I'm sure he would tell you sooner or later. Now, you need to leave the palace now, or else you would be married to Miro within the month."

" Never ! I will never marry him ! I HATE HIM !!"

" I know, and I don't want you to marry him. But if you stay to the palace, my husband and your father will force you to marry him."

" My father would not force me to marry someone I'm not in love with."

" He is no longer the father you have known before. You know it ?"

" Yes." Sighed The young woman.

" So, do you leave the palace ?"

" Yes, but not now."

" Not now ? Why ?"

" Because I can only freed Adam this evening when the guards are eating. I will not leave the palace without him."

" Do you love him so much ?"

" Yes, my queen. If I don't free him, then Miro would try to kill him again and succeed this time. I have sworn to protect his life at all cost, and i will do so."

" I'm glad you think like this. Now, I need to leave you alone. Be ready at ten p.m to leave the palace."

When she found herself alone, Teela think about what the queen had say to her. Marlena had not fooled the young woman. Teela knows that the queen had hoped for Teela to leave the palace with Adam. None of them have any place in the palace anymore. The prince and the captain of the guard are dead this morning, but Adam and teela are still alive. Teela began to think how she can freed her best friend when she pack her belonging.

* * *

The two young people take a last glance to the palace of Eternos before they continue their journey. All had happen according to the plan. At diner time, only two guards have guarded the prince and teela had easily knocked them out. She had open the door of adam's jail and had lead the stunned young man to the carriage who is waiting to the back door. Not surprisingly, they had found not only Teela's bag but also a bag with adam's belonging, including his sword. Cringer was there too. Without making any sound the trio had leave the palace unnoticed. they had travel all the night and the days after. They need to leave the kingdom of eternos if they hope to find a place to live. But they don't lost hope. one day, they would find their place and until then it's nice to travel with your loved one.

End

This is the end of the first part of the trilogie i have writhed. The second part has for title "the king mistake". I will post it as soon as i have completed all of my stories in progress. Until then merry Christmas and happy new years at all my readers. Stephanie.


End file.
